Gymnastic devices, such as parallel bars, must be carefully braced by cables and the like to stabilize the entire gymnastic device during its use. This is conventionally accomplished by a series of cables which extend diagonally upwardly from a floor anchor for attachment to the vertical poles or supporting structure for the horizontal bars. With sufficient floor anchors and cables trussed in different configurations, sufficient stabilization of the bars is achieved.
However, conventional stabilization systems consume a large xe2x80x9cfootprintxe2x80x9d on the floor space upon which the gymnastic apparatus is mounted. This sometimes limits the number of units that can be used within a given floor area, particularly in practice areas where floor space is more often at a premium.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a stabilizer apparatus for gymnastic bar assemblies which will consume a smaller floor area for stabilized gymnastic devices then afforded by existing equipment.
A further object of this invention is to provide a stabilizer apparatus for gymnastic bar assemblies that is easy to install and is safe to use.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.
A stabilizer apparatus for gymnastic bar assemblies has an elongated floor plate with outer and inner ends. A vertical post having upper and lower ends is pivotally secured by its lower end to the outer end of the floor plate.
A length adjustable bar having opposite ends extends between the upper end of the post and the inner end of the floor plate. The bar has opposite ends which are pivotally secured to the upper end of the post and the inner end of the plate. A pulley assembly is secured to the upper end of the post.